piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1983 Nightdona 500
The 1983 Nightdona 500 is a Piston Cup race won by Herbert Brown with Alloy Wilson 2nd and The King 3rd. Chick Hicks finished 4th. A crash took out Crusty Rotor, Bill Brady, Claude Scruggs (in which Pinkie called him as Claude Scruggson) and Ernie Gearson. Because Pinkie called Claude Scruggs "Claude Scruggson", she was replaced by Twilight for the Las Vegas 400. All of the part timers attended because it was the most important race. It is considered an ok race but the next year the 1984 Nightdona 500 would become one of the most known and historic Nightdona 500s in history!!!!! Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Pinkie Messes Up Pinkie: Trouble on the backstretch! Ernie Gearson involved! Claude Scruggson involved! Bill Brady AND part time racer Crusty Rotor in it as well! Spike: DID? DID YOU JUST CALL CLAUDE SCRUGGS "CLAUDE SCRUGGSON"?! WHAT THE (Popeye Toot)!? (Serbia Strong)!!! Pinkie: OMG! Misti: Wait, did Pinkie call Claude as CLAUDE SCRUGGSON?! Why couldn't she call him CLAUDE SCRUGGS!? WHY!? The King: Calm down, Misti. Roger: No calming down, that was my new favorite joke! The King: It is for you Roger, but not for Misti. Pinkie: Just plain old CBS Sports Chaos. We'll return after this message and a word from your Scruggson station. I MEANT LOCAL STATION! I (Dolphin Censor) MESSED UP AGAIN!!! (Commercials and message from a CBS Station play) Pinkie: We're back at Calladega Superspeedway. I MEAN NIGHTDONA INTERNATIONAL SPEEDWAY! REPLACE ME WITH TWILIGHT AFTER THE FINISH OF THIS RACE! CLAUDE SCRUGGSON! SPIKE HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY I CALLED SPUTTER STOP RACER CLAUDE SCRUGGS THAT! WAIT SPUTTER STOP? OH NO I SAID SPUTTER STOP NOT LEAK LESS!!!!!! (faints) Spike: Fine, fine. She's pretty much dead. Claude: WHY! WHY WOULD PINKIE CALL ME CLAUDE SCRUGGSON! Misti: I don't know. Probably a mess up. Kraig: Don't let it get to your head Claude Scruggs. If you did not notice already I called you Scruggs. Billy Ford: It's ok man. The King: Yeah Claude. It's ok. Kraig: Yeah unless that idiot Pinkie KEEPS calling you Claude Scruggson. The Epic Win of Herbert Brown Spike: One to go and this is historic! Can Herbert be the first racer to win the Nightdona 500 beating Alloy Wilson, the 1974 champion? Pinkie: THIS IS AMERICA! (Moog SSB Plays) Spike: It's so historic at Nightdona International Speedway, like how Bobby Carsac fell to Lake Lloyd 10 years ago, but can Herbert Brown win? Pinkie: IT'S SO HISTORIC! SO HISTORIC! Spike: This is it, folks. And it's Herb Brown for the win! Results # Herbert Brown - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Haul Inngas - 200 laps # Thomas Tanrev - 200 laps # Don Chapcar - 200 laps # Tom Landis - 200 laps # Bernie Simpson - 200 laps # Bill Shields - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps # Charles Johnson - 200 laps # Darrell Cartrip - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # Mike Yankee - 200 laps # Ron Pitcar - 200 laps # Mike Seasons - 200 laps # David Palmer - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Ronald Oaks - 200 laps # Andrew Axler - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 177 laps(engine) # Sammy Smelter - 141 laps(crash) # Harold Axel - 141 laps(crash) # Larry Smith - 141 laps(crash) # Alex Quint - 141 laps(crash) # Crusty Rotor - 103 laps(crash) # Ernie Gearson - 103 laps(crash) # Claude Scruggs - 103 laps(crash) # Bill Brady - 103 laps(crash) # Johnathan Melter - 54 laps(spin and crash) # Billy Ford - 11 laps(hit the wall) Category:Historic Races